bigorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Showing the Karma of the World
Showing the Karma of the World is chapter 4 of the Big Order manga. Plot In the hallway of the Dazaifu Central Bureau, Hoshimiya Eiji reveals to Kurenai Rin that Sena suffers from a blood disease and the diagnosis says that she will only have six months to live. Eiji then lunges through the hallway, using his Order to make the "small fries sleep on the ground". Rin asserts that he will die if he goes to the central command, and he counters that he knows, but Sena's safety is more important. Hearing that, she discloses to him that Abraham Louis Fran's ability is Time Stop, and thus, he can easily step into Eiji's territory. However, the most targets that he can stop is just three, so there is a better chance if she also assists. Rin assures that her assistance is not an apology, but rather it is to prevent him from dying so that she can kill him in the future. Soon after, Eiji uses his Bind Dominator to open the door in front. There, they enter a room where Fran is waiting and Sena is held captive. Rin throws three grenades so that Fran can concentrate his power on stopping them. However, Fran lectures that their lack of experience is their weakness and catches the grenades, tossing them up in the air. Rin takes the situation in consideration: if Eiji captures the grenades in his territory, he can stop the chemical reactions and the explosion, but Fran will then stop Eiji's time. It is the matter of who will stop the explosion, and hence, the game of chicken. Just then, a person intervenes, activating his Order, Sleeping Sheep, and restricts the battle from continuing. The person is identified to be Fuwa Raidou, also known as the First Hand, who declares that his wish is "peace", hence he can force any acts of combat to stop completely. The Group of Ten is depicted, and the Second Hand, Narukami Benkei, introduces himself. Rin explains to Eiji that the Group of Ten is the top of the Dazaifu Central Bureau and that every one of them is an Order User. The Group of Ten then cheerfully announce that Eiji passes, having been impressed by Eiji's combat level. They reveal that Fran has used his Time Stop on Sena to suppress her disease's progression and claim that they had never planned to harm Eiji. Hiiragi Yoshitsune, the Third Hand, informs Eiji that they has put him through a trial. Ten years ago because of Eiji's Great Destruction, Japan has lost its ability to govern itself, so it became a part of the United Nations' temporary command. However, the birth of a "New World" also began due to the destruction. Yoshitsune declares that they, the Order Users, will lead the world into a new existence. He discloses that they were able to find Eiji with the Iyo's, the Fourth Hand, divination ability. The Group of Ten hope that they can help Eiji create a new world where he and his sister can live together. To do this, they plan to make Kyushu as an independent country, with Eiji as the ruler, and that they will give the entire world a "war declaration". The Fifth Hand, Nehara Taikei, informs Eiji that the Tokyo Main Section has been requesting communication, but they ignored them. Yoshitsune says that in order to conquer the world, they will first invade the main Japanese command center in Tokyo and take over Yamaguchi, which is the western tip of Honshuu. Eiji asks what will happen if he refuses, and Yoshitsune replies that he will end up fighting against the world by himself, if that is the case. Eiji remarks that this is blackmail, but Yoshitsune laughs it off. He states that by controlling the world, they may be able to find an Order User who could cure Sena's disease. In addition, Eiji can become the ruler of the "New World", or in other words, their puppet. They then ask Eiji, whom they refer to as their king, to decide. Eiji uses his Bind Dominator to put the Group of Ten under his control, and Yoshitsune formally introduces himself as the chief of staff. Rin then shouts out that she will kill Eiji. Category:Chapters